You're My Thrill
by Icon HBK
Summary: Adrian tries to avoid all trouble before his utopy, changing all the things that brought Rorschach towards him. Starting with changing the life of Edward Blake. But what if this 'simple' fact degenerates the entire course of happenings?
1. Prologue

_**Thank you very very very much, Ozy for this amazing prologue! *w***_

Ok, so here's the deal. I have only found ONE fic about Ozymandias and The Comedian, So i though: "Hell yes, i'll write one!"

So here it is. There are hints of Rorschach/Owl and there's a little time travel, but nothing exagerated, everything acording to the story line.  
Alan Moore wrote this great novel, so... All hugs to him.

_**Give the kicks to me.**_

_

* * *

_

_I should have killed him before, when he wasn't this important. _

I know i always considered him despicable, crude and tactless, but the truth is that i always respected him.

Not just because of the age, not the figure either, but the fact that he had been a part of those, our legendary predecessors.

The first time i saw him, he seemed so bizarre, strange... He was against all established order. Being there, LIKE THAT! He was in the middle of the room, reading a newspaper, with his foot (Those military boots, always dirty) over the table.

Thanks to the book that Hollis wrote and some chats with Dan, i realized of the truth.

He was a true psychopath. A potential murderer, a sadistic, a nihilist... "The American Dream"

**I never liked him.**

Little by little, he begun to interfere with my plan. All those things that were an attribute (Few and limited, by the way) became slowly into an obstacle.

The more flaws i founded in him, the more attractive he was becoming to me...

And now i am at his door, ready to take the finalresolution.  
I only have one thing in mind...

_I should have killed him before, when he wasn't this important. _


	2. Desolation Row

Osterman said... Manhattan, i mean.  
He said i could make some sort of Butterfly Effect based on stolen memories.

_"It's like when you are told a story so many times that you begin to believe that you were there. Living the same memory."_  
**_How is that going to be?..._**  
_"I will place you in that bed when you are ready. Then you shall read the stolen memories you will be having, and, while i work, you will be changing them. You have only three chances to make it perfect... Try not to waste them."_

So he took me away. He vanished me to 1938, one year before we arrive to America. My parents and i. I was right on the way of birth.

I arrived to the New York harbors, where he was supposed to have cleaned everything from crime.  
I saw him.  
There.  
Standing inside a round of cameras and reporters.

_"How old are you?"  
"Where are your parents?"  
"Do they know what you are doing?"  
"Were you scared?"  
"Do you have any message to the other people watching you?"_

He didn't looked shocked, otherwise, he looked comfortable amongst them.  
Wearing his muscles for the photographers and the reporter girls (and some boys, too. Let's be honest about it.)

I took advantage of my looks and my money, i bought a small camera and an outfit from a reporter that looked sort of my age, and then i approached to The Comedian.

**_Excuse me, young man. Can we have a little chat in private, please?_**

Might have been my accent what called his attention, but he turned to me and placed his arms down.

_"Sure thing pretty boy."_ And then he stepped out of the crowd.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We were speaking alone. He dismissed the other people and started to talk to me in the front yard of a house at the very same Harbor.  
He sat down in a box and placed another one for me.

I was taking notes the whole time...

_"What did you wanted to ask me?"_ He asked. _"Something dirty?"_ He whispered.  
**_Eh... Eh no. Not precisely. I wanted to ask you about your life, about... Your parents, your girlfriends, or boyfriends or..._**

He shut me up then.

_"Wow, wait there, boy-scout. I DO NOT have a boyfriend, never've been with a guy. I Don't enjoy getting shit in my dick, ALL RIGHT?!"_

As vulgar as always. As always...

**_Right. Sorry about that. So... You... Have a girlfriend then?_**  
_"Some heads are given to me now and then. That doesn't mean i have a girlfriend."_  
**_Just means...?_**  
_"That i need somebody to fuck with."_  
**_All right... Your family then? Father, mother? Brothers? Sisters?_**  
_"Used to live with my father. My sister left with my mother when they got divorced. I used to have a little brother too, but he died a few weeks ago."_  
**_How old was he?... God... I am Sorry... That is terrible... What happened to him?_**  
_"He was six years old. And... Why are you sorry for? You didn't rape him behind trashcans, opened his chest and stuck your dick in the hole while you were comming inside his bowels, did you? And... Well, your question has been pretty much answered right now."_  
**_Oh my god... That was... That... You saw him like that?..._**  
_"Like what? Opened in channel like a god damned cow, with jizz all over his body all the way to his little face....... Dripping from his lips... Legs broken from his groin like if he had been opened so much that..... That..."_

He stood like that a second. I can swear over the bible that i watched a tear run from his eyes and die at his mask.

_"I saw him "like that" And i saw everything while it happened."_  
**_W-What?!_**  
_"They were supposedly our friends. My father's friends. They took us out for a walk, then tied me to a light pole, gagged me with a sock and hitted me with a piece of wood... I woke up in time to watch both of them cum inside my brother's intestines."_

I stood frozen.

**_W-What did your father....?_**

He laughed so hard the echo was about to break my eardrums.

_"HE DID NOTHING! What was he going to do??! He was a fucking drug dealer, a drunk ass!! Was he going to go to the police??! HELL NO!"_  
**_Oh my god..._**  
_"No, no. I go back on that statement. He DO made something that day."_

He got up and untied his belt, getting his pants down a little, enough to show me his hips. Where a long, thick scar made its way to his perfectly fit abs.

_"'Cut him into pieces and throw him to the sea, you piece of useless shit!' I didn't listened to him the first time he told me to do it. So he said 'Or you cut him into small pieces or i cut **you** with a cheese grater!!'. So i did it."_

I couldn't believe my ears... Edward Morgan Blake was not a quirk of nature... He had been created out of the most terrifying circumstances.

**_... A...... And what happened to your mother and your sister...?_**  
_"My mother got lung cancer. My father always smoked. Since he was 13. So, she got lung cancer."_  
**_Did your father knew about that?_**  
_"He never cared about that. 'That fucking whore left me for another man, she deserves nothing more, that bitch!'. My sister mantained her 'till the very end. And she got a career and all. She's a teacher or something like that."_  
**_Do you go to school?_**  
_"Tried once. My father thought it was a waste of money and so he made me quit."_  
**_But... There are many ways to..._**  
_"I never was smart enough to get a scholarship. My thing is more... Physical. I was accepted in the militar school, 'Straight to coronel', they said. But it was too expensive. So my father took all that money and drank it."_

I came a little closer to him.

**_Your mother. You said they got divorced. Can you tell me about it?_**  
_"She got tired of my father hitting on her. She decided to leave as soon as she got some money saved. She offered to take us with her... But my father said to me and my little brother in secret: 'If you two pussies leave this house, i'll kill your beloved mother and her daughter while they sleep...Think it twice, little twerps' Aaand thats how we both stayed here. Then after, my mother fell in love with a good man. The problem is that he was a soldier... And he was murdered in a crazy riot that he tried to stop. A real hero, you know? Like... With that shiny uniform... Sometimes i wish he would have been my father."_  
**_... Thank you... Really. Thank you for everything you've said tonight..._**

And i seriously meant that.

**_We will see ourselves soon, i hope._**  
_"Bet your ass we are seeing again. This will not be the last you hear about The Comedian."_  
_**Wait... What happened to your father?  
**"You don't really want to know."_

He smiled then. Don't remember him having such a beautiful smile.

**_Did he lost it somewhere in later on?_**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I woke up at my laboratory. Next to me was standing Dr. Manhattan, with that thoughtfull look of his.

_"Extremely interesting that was, Adrian. An utterly educational scene."_  
**_Indeed..._  
**_"Do you have all the information you need, now?"_  
_**Yes... I think i have it...**_  
_"We can proceed then..."_

I was then ready to change his past... **And improve my future.**

**NOTE:  
**Sorry, **Ladymoonchylde**.  
I haven't uploaded the chapter _Imtheoriginallestat_ drew that for...  
Soon will be up, i hope.  
Be patient.  
I promise it will be good.  
Sorry for the inconvenient.

**Draw: ****.com/art/You-re-My-Thrill-120835399**

* * *


	3. Unforgettable

I was now on my second trip, and, via Butterfly Effect, i changed Edward Blake's life. I aproached to his father, and i told him to let his kids go, and i'll be giving him a monthly allowance.  
Of course i wasn't going to.  
I killed him after i made sure that Edward, who was on his 11, and his little brother, 6 at the time, were away from home.  
A fire started on a wooden house near a gasoline warehouse, nothing out of the usual.

I returned after 3 years, just to check.

**_October 10, 1938.  
_**This shoud be the time when Edward is getting ready to clean the harbors and all of that. Or souldn't be.

I was walking trough the dock, peeking in the darkest corners to see if there were any criminals.  
There were. And that was just perfect for my plan. But then, passing next to the old ruins that were left of the few brick walls of the Blake's house, i heard a drowned noise coming from the inside.

_'Please... Stop... St... Ah...!!'  
_'Scream louder! Earn it you whore!'

I came in, screams, moans and whipping sounds had attracted my attention.  
A huge man was penetrating a lot smaller one, both drenched in sweat and blood, it was the boy's pain and shame and the oldest' aphrodisiac and stimulant.

I hitted the big man trough the weak brick wall that was at his side. He still dragged the boy, practically nailed into his body, so, i had to pull him towards me, leaving the bigger man lying over the bricks scattered on the floor, alone and free for me to hit him 'till his very death.  
Oh, if only I had known the consequences of what I did.

**'Hey kid... Are you.......'** Coolness ran trough my back... His face was filled with tears, stained with his own blood, dripping sweat... His eyes were soft, sad and almost too tender to belong to a boy his age and on this situation. Yet... Locked inside them seemed to be the gaze of a hunter, a killer, a rapist and... An American Dream.

_'T-Thank you... I... Thought he was going to.....'_ He blinked for almost a full minute, and then fell into my arms, staining me with the fluids of his body.

* * *

I'm going for short chapters, because they'll be equal to the number of songs in the soundtrack.


	4. The Times They Are AChangin

**_October 11, 1938.  
Temporary Veidt Residence._**

I took the fainted boy.  
It is rather odd to call "boy" to someone 16 years older than you, mind me telling you.  
I took the fainted boy over to my Temporary apartment, i bought it with some money i brought from the future. Dangerous for the time course, but very useful in all situations.  
Soon, when i was on the inside, i realized that it was the same floor that were to belong to Edward Blake on 1985.

_'Ouch... I-I needed the money... I really, really needed it...'_

He said almost in a whisper, as i healed the blodded whip marks on his back, he was wearing a small modification of his later suit, this one was a darker yellow, with small badges in purple, but now, he was only on his pants.

_'Please... Just don't tell my mother how i got the money...'_ He stroked his shirt between his hands.  
**'How much money did you...?'** Earned? Got? Stole? Sweated?  
_'...Earned...? T-Ten... Ah...! Ten bucks..._ He said, biting his lip to try not to scream.  
**'Ten....??'** I asked in surprise.  
_'... Ye-Yeah... Tha-Thats two days of her medicine... So... That was my payment...'_ And he lowered his head so much that the wounds on his back almost went open again.

Then it was when i realized.

Perhaps i DO was a monster.  
Where was that strong, dark joked young man Hollis wrote about?  
What did i do to him?..

**'Look... I can pay for your mother's medicine... For a Month or so... And in the meantime, you can look for a job, deal?'**  
_'... W... Well... I wouldn't like for you to pay anything... You did enough saving me from that asshole..._ He went completely red.  
_'I'm sorry! I mean... That man...'_

Edward Morgan Blake, apologizing for swearing. Oh-dear-lord-what-have-i-done.

**'No, no. I'll pay now. And, when you get your payment from work, you'll pay me. Alright? It's just a little loan. I bet a strong boy like yourself shall be able to do hard work, right?'**  
_... I... I bet i can..! I've never tried it before... But i can try!' _He gave me some sort of evolutioned smile, prettier than the one i saw on my first trip , his eyes still reflecting that fierceness and at the same time, looking thankfull and so sweet it was hard to believe that they belonged to the same person that i were to meet years later.

I guess living with his mother do left some good things on him.


End file.
